De primeras veces y tatuajes
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "La cuestión es la caja de preservativos, el lubricante y las esposas en el segundo cajón a la derecha. El inexplicable dolor en el pecho. Las punzadas en su estómago. La presión de la primera vez bañándole entero, desde la punta de los dedos hasta la garganta."


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro :P

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc si no has leído mi headcanon (perfil) ;)

* * *

La punzada en el estómago le llega de golpe, nada más abrir el segundo cajón a la derecha. Apenas escucha a Genda decir "no, ese no". Ni siquiera llega a apreciar la melodiosa voz de Matt Tuck cantando _Curses_. Olvida la escuadra y el cartabón que iba buscando. El examen de recuperación que tiene el castaño al día siguiente. El batido de vainilla y las galletas con pepitas de chocolate que esperan en la mesa. Todo se reduce a él, a él y al interior del segundo cajón a la derecha.

No es como si fuera nada inusual. Todos los chicos de su edad tienen, algunos más escondidos que otros, pero al fin y al cabo es algo que como chico, _debes_ tener en tu habitación. O en la cartera. Aunque Sakuma no tiene. No ha comprado en su vida. Nunca ha tenido la _necesidad_ de comprarlo. No ha vivido esa experiencia que, según muchos, es una de la más vergonzosa de su vida.

Condones.

Una caja de condones. Una caja de _doce_ condones.

Al lado de un bote de lubricante.

Miente, _dos_ botes de lubricante. Uno normal y otro de frutas del bosque.

Hay más cosas en el cajón. Frascos de colores pastel y un par de revistas. Unas velas aromáticas y unas pastillas que no quiere ni saber para qué son. Aunque se hace una idea.

Traga en seco.

La caja de condones le mira. Suene a disparate, pero Sakuma jura que siente como la caja de doce condones le hace un guiño y sonríe de lado. Le grita a los cuatro vientos que deje de hacerse el tonto que sabe perfectamente para que se usan los preservativos. Los lubricantes le dan la razón y añaden en tono picantón que no tardarán en salir del segundo cajón a la derecha. Enrojece hasta las orejas cuando escucha a las esposas que hay debajo de las revistas porno presumir de lo bien que se van a ver alrededor de sus muñecas.

 _¡Suficiente!_

Sakuma cierra el cajón de un sonoro golpe. No le importa que el mueble no sea suyo. Necesitaba cerrarlo. Silenciarlo. Apartar de su vista esas cosas que le hubiera gustado no ver jamás. Y aunque el cajón esté cerrado y no pueda ver su contenido, la caja de preservativos sigue fija en su mente, produciéndole una molesta presión en el pecho que hace que le cueste respirar y no pueda pensar con claridad.

Porque en esa caja de doce condones sin abrir se encuentra el hecho que le ronda la cabeza desde hace meses.

Está saliendo con Genda y tarde o temprano van a _hacerlo. Eso._ Él con Genda. Van a… _eso._ Genda la va a… _hacer eso._ Va a perder la virginidad con Genda. Porque están _juntos._ Y cuando dos personas están _juntas, lo_ _hacen._ Pero Genda ya lo ha hecho con muchas chicas. Para él no debe ser la gran cosa. Un simple _trámite_ que va a llevar su… _relación_ a otro nivel. No, para el castaño no va a suponer ningún quebrado de cabeza.

Pero para él…

Se muerde el labio con fuerza.

Tiene quince años y cero experiencia sexual. No se avergüenza de ello. Es normal que a su edad no le haya dado tiempo a experimentar con el sexo. Genda ha sido la única persona que se ha _interesado_ en él de ese modo - algo que todavía se le antoja la mar de extraño - y con él apenas ha hecho _algo_. Lo más lejos que han llegado fue cuando llevaban cinco meses. En el parque, a las tres de la mañana, borrachos de chupitos de vodka de fresa y crema de whisky. Genda se lo _hizo_ con la mano. Y antes de eso hablaron del mismo tema que le atormenta ahora mismo. El castaño le dijo que no le importaba esperar.

Pero _esa_ no es la cuestión. La cuestión es la caja de preservativos, el lubricante y las esposas en el segundo cajón a la derecha. El inexplicable dolor en el pecho. Las punzadas en su estómago. La presión de la _primera vez_ bañándole entero, desde la punta de los dedos hasta la garganta.

La cuestión es que no se había percatado de lo cerca que está de perder la virginidad hasta que ha visto los condones en el cajón de Genda. Así de simple.

No quiere ponerse tremendista. Tampoco es que lo vayan a hacer ya de ya. Genda no se le ha insinuado y el tema nunca ha salido. Sin embargo la caja de preservativos está en su cajón. Es una caja nueva, sin abrir, con los doce condones bien precintados. Los lubricantes sí que están abiertos, y las esposas ni quieren pensar en ellas. Suspira. Aún sigue delante del cajón cerrado, con el puño alrededor del pomo y mordiéndose el labio. Siente que está exagerando. Que está haciendo un mundo de unos simples condones.

Pero no puede evitar echarse a temblar, por muy nenaza que suene, cada que piensa en la _primera vez_.

—Oye — da un respingo cuando siente los brazos de Genda rodear su cintura. Le da un beso en el cuello y apoya la barbilla en su hombro. —No te agobies, ¿vale? Es mucho más simple de lo que piensas.

No es simple. Porque se trata de Genda. Y con Genda no quiere que nada sea simple. Si lo fuera no se estaría comiendo la cabeza como lo hace.

Porque le importa.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo.

—Hablas como si a mí no me agobiara.

— ¿Lo hace?

Genda bufa. Su respiración le hace cosquillas en el cuello y un escalofrío le recorre entero.

—Por supuesto, no te jode. ¿Por qué piensas que a mí me da igual? ¿Por qué ya lo he hecho antes?

Sakuma no responde. Sigue mordiéndose el labio, con la vista fija en el suelo. Se da cuenta de que la música ha dejado de sonar y que Genda le aferra con tanta fuerza que le cuesta respirar. Está enfadado, lo sabe. Pero es él el que debería estar enfadado. Porque su primera vez no quiere que sea simple y Genda se lo toma como si no fuera con él.

—Te voy a confesar algo —le voltea con fuerza. Sus miradas se encuentran. Es como un juego para ellos. A ver quién aguanta más sosteniendo la mirada. A ver quién es el primero que la desvía. A ver quién pierde. A ver quién gana. Por eso Sakuma la mantiene fija, sin vacilar en ningún momento. Ni siquiera la intimidante mirada de Genda le echa para atrás. No va a perder. No en este tema en el cual ya juega con demasiada desventaja. —He follado unas cuantas veces, tienes razón. Es más, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he tenido sexo con chicas.

Quiere replicar. Mirarle mal. Apartarse de su lado y mandar a la mierda su confesión. Más Genda no le deja. Sigue hablando, rápido y de corrido, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Sí, me agobio cuando pienso en ti de _esa manera_. ¿Tienes idea de por qué? —Sakuma niega, aun con la mirada fija en la del castaño. —Porque para mí también es mi primera vez. La primera vez que hago _el amor_ con alguien. No follar. No echar un polvo, un casquete, un revolcón, lo que sea —flaquea, está apunto de apartar la mirada, cuando Genda le toma la barbilla e impide que huya lejos de esa mirada hipnótica que le provoca escalofríos. —Va a ser la primera vez que haga el amor con la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

Por un momento piensa que va a besarle, como siempre que hace después de esas afirmaciones que son todo mariposas en el estómago y mejillas sonrojadas. Pero no lo hace. Genda sigue hablando y por primera vez quiere callarle con un beso. Dejar de escucha esas palabras que se le están quedando grabadas en el corazón y el día que necesite borrarlas no va a poder. Por más que le duela van a permanecer ahí para siempre. Como un tatuaje sobre la piel.

— ¿Y sabes algo más? Va ser un desastre. Nuestra primera vez va a ser un completo desastre. Pero no importa, porque para eso están las segundas veces, ¿no crees?

Siente como se le deshace el nudo del estómago. ¿Un desastre? ¿Genda dice que su primera vez va a ser un desastre? ¿No será perfecta, como en las películas? ¿Habrá cabezazos, miles de "lo siento", lubricante por todas partes e interrupciones de terceros? ¿Y cuándo todo eso pase, Genda va a estar allí con él, verdad? ¿Sin reproches por quejarse cuando le haga daño? ¿Sin agresividad? ¿Con besos con lengua para distraerle cuando la esté _metiendo_ , aunque sirvan de poco, y sinceros "¿quieres que paré?" susurrados muy bajito en su oído? ¿Habrá todo eso? Sí, lo habrá. Porque Genda está tan acojonado como él. Y eso le da una seguridad y una confianza que jamás pensó que tendría con nadie.

Además, el castaño tiene razón. Todos los errores que se cometa la primera vez pueden solucionarlo con en la segunda. O en la tercera, o en la cuarta.

Y eso es más que perfecto para él.

—Aunque si quieres practicar siempre tenemos las esposas…

El golpe, el quejido y las posteriores risas se escuchan por toda la habitación, deshaciendo por completo el ambiente de tensión.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Sé que prometí que lo próximo que subiría de este par sería el AU Post-Apocalíptico, pero...bueno, cuando te viene la inspiración pues te viene xD

No hay mucho que añadir en verdad, este fic nació entre anécdota y anécdota de "primeras veces", inseguridades típicas y experiencias traumáticas de compra de condones xD

Ya escribí un poco de este tema en otro fic que subí hará un año y medio (creo que es en "Aún") pero me parecía interesante volver a tocarlo y mostrar las dudas de Sakuma ante la "temida" primera vez. Me quedé con las ganas de explicar un poco más los sentimientos de Genda, pero creo que eso lo dejo para otro fic :333

En fin creo que nada más que añadir. Cualquier cosilla me la podéis dejar en los reviews :333

Un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer! :333


End file.
